kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vast Space
Vast Space is a world in Kingdom Hearts: Soul Story. It is a huge galaxy said to contain the legendary treasure horde, Treasure Planet. Origin Vast Space is based on the universe of the Disney animated film, Treasure Planet, which was a science-fiction adaption of Robert Louis Stevenson's book, Treasure Island. Story When Aros and company first arrive, they are stranded in an odd current of space on the Motor Blade. However, a large ship, dubbed the RLS Legacy, sails in their direction and rescues them. The team finds that the ship is being run by a rough-looking crew searching for a place called "Treasure Planet", a huge planet with "a core made of gold and jewels". The Ship's current captain and cook, a suspicious cyborg named Long-John Silver welcomes the team aboard and introduces them to Jim Hawkins, a young man who holds a metallic sphere, that is believed to be the map to Treasure Planet. Just then, a multitude of Heartless attack the ship, engaging the team. With the help of Jim and Silver, the Heartless are defeated. Silver mentions that the crew has been having problems with the Heartless lately and that they could use people like Aros, Sith and Max on their journey. As time goes by and the ship nears Treasure planet, Aros and friends have their hands full, taking care of heartless on the ship. On the morning the ship reaches its destination, Aros and friends are awakened by Jim, who says that he heard Silver and the crewmen planning to murder him, Aros and the others, taking the treasure for themselves and escaping to another end of the universe, instead of taking the treasure back to the government, like they were supposed to. Instantly, the door to their cabin is broken down by Silver's men and the team is forced to find an escape from the pirate-infested ship. The team finds a lifeboat and tries to escape towards the planet. However, Silver's pet, Morph, an odd alien shape-shifter, snatches the map, causing trouble as Jim tries to get the map back from morph. After he recovers the map, Jim leaps into the boat and the team opens the escape hatch, sailing the boat towards the planet's surface. During the flight, one of the pirates shoots down the boat with a canon, causing it to plummet to the ground. On the planet's surface, Max discovers that Sith had his back wounded in the crash. Jim mentions that they should find a safe place to hide from the pirates and tend to Sith's wounds, despite Sith's notion that he is quite alright. Suddenly, a rusty old robot leaps from the bushes, exclaiming that he has been saved from his imprisonment on the hostile, jungle planet. He introduces himself as BEN (Bio Electric Navigator), and states that he always knew he would be rescued someday, only to be dissapointed when Aros tells him that they are stranded as well. BEN invites the team back to his hut so they can take care of Sith's back and explains that he was a crewman of Captain Flint, the notorious pirate who hid the treasure in Treasure Planet, and that he is missing a memory pack that fits into his brain, which contains the secrets of the treasure. Jim tries to jog BEN's memory by showing him the map, only to find that the map in his pocket is actually Morph, shape-shifted into the map. Jim can only surmise that the actual map is back on the RLS Legacy. Out of nowhere, laser blasts begin to strike the hut. Jim and Aros venture out to find Silver and his men, camped out at the bottom of the hill. Silver demands the map, giving Jim the idea that he does not know of the map being back on the ship. Jim explains his plan to recover the map and requests that BEN come along to hack the ship's gun system. Aros states that he'll come along too because he want's to make sure the pirates haven't damaged his motorcycle. They leave Max to care for Sith's wounds, despite Sith's plea that he is in "fine" condition. Jim, Aros and BEN use BEN's back door to avoid being seen and are able to reach the ship. While BEN hacks the system, Jim and Aros find the real map, only to discover that Silver's spider-like pirate, Scroop, is on lookout duty. After fighting and defeating Scroop and turning off the ship's weapons and security system, the team returns to BEN's hut. However, Silver has already beat them to the hut and captured Max and Sith. Knowing that Jim is the only one who knows how to activate the map's hologram, Silver threatens to kill Jim's new friends if he does not lead the pirates to the treasure. Despite Aros's threats to attack Silver if he does so, Jim mentions that he'll do it, leading Aros to be angry at him. Jim, leads the pirates, with Aros and friends in tow, to a cliff where the hologram ends. Jim fits the spherical map into a slot in the ground which opens a portal. Jim discovers that the portal can lead any were into the universe, which was how Captain Flint got around so fast, and switches the device to open a portal leading to the core of Treasure Planet. The pirates instantly charge into the treasure-filled core, allowing Jim to free Aros and the others. With a new-found trust in Jim, Aros, Max and Sith (whose back is actually better by now) explore the core, away from the greedy pirates. On an old ruined ship, they find the skeleton of Captain Flint, which is clutching an oddly-shaped object in its hand. To their surprise, the object is BEN's memory box, but once he gets it back, he is too late to warn the team of the booby trap Flint set in the core, which Silver and his pirates have activated. Quickly, the treasure-core begins to self-destruct, but the team runs into Silver, who is willing to take as much treasure as he can on the way out. After a battle with Silver, the team is flung to one side of the old ship and Jim falls off the side, hanging for dear life on the edge. Silver, who has too much of a heart to let the boy die, rescues Jim and they all escape to the Legacy. Using the portal device, the team pilots the ship towards Jim's hometown's space-port, out of the exploding planet. At the space-port, Jim says farewell to Silver, who was able to escape being arrested, unlike his unlucky crewmen. He leaves his pet, Morph, with Jim and asks Jim if he'll report him to the government, to which Jim answers "You saved my life...you cant be that bad of a person." Before Silver leaves, Aros asks if he has seen a "lion-like man" in the area. Silver says that he once did meet a lion-man who mentioned that he was headed towards "a place where bandits thrive". Taking this as a clue to Argus's location, Aros thanks Silver and Jim, while he, Max and Sith warp to the next world. After Aros and friends leave, a figure in a black coat, hiding in the shadows, speaks into a comunication device "I've found the target...we're on our to intercept him right now. He turns to another coated figure and nods. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Soul Story Category:Non-Canon Worlds